


toothpaste kisses

by winchestcrs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Softie, Kinda AU, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, and Cas, cas is a sweetheart, coffee addicted cas, dean loves hugs, i dont even know which season is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestcrs/pseuds/winchestcrs
Summary: an old drabble about dean and cas cuddling





	toothpaste kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea if this is an au or not,  
> enjoy

  
“ Dean, ” Castiel hummed as he took the sleepy man by his shoulder. Dean's lips twitched slightly, revealing a sleepy grin. “ Mornin’ sunshine. ” And this was something new, wasn’t something sarcastic or platonic, just meant to show his adore for Cas in a soft way. “ Well, well Angel. How do pancakes sound to you? ” Cas huffed a laugh when he heard the nickname, leaning into his freckled face to brush their cheeks slightly. “S’Good.” Then he panicky added, pulled back as he focused on Dean’s eyes.

“ We got coffee? Tell me you didn’t forget to buy coffee. ” Dean lazily tossed his pillow away because he had the chance, then reached for Cas as he quickly placed a chasté kiss on his cheek. “ You know, I love you too.” Cas tried not to smile, but make a begging face. “ No worries Cas, I packed enough coffee to survive this month. ” Cas smiled, because hell, he saw that coming. Dean cared, even for those small details.

Everyone can think that Dean doesn’t really like hugs or cuddles but it wasn’t true either. And despite all his though, Dean was the small spoon. Cas was messing with Dean’s hair, his fingers wandering over the Winchester’s short curls.Dean had nothing but his sweatpants while Cas was in boxers and an old tee he borrowed from Dean’s closet. He rather won’t make comments about Dean’s rock band tees, they were comfy and made Cas feel warm, it was all that mattered. On the other hand, Dean was curled like a cat, his bare back touching Cas’ abdomen. His whole body was melting into the touch and Cas swore he could feel the warmth spreading across his chest.

“ Give me five minutes more. ” The Winchester turned around, trying to decide which one is the best position for him to snuggle. Soon he threw an arm over Cas’ shoulders and his leg over Cas’ torso.

And Cas did give him time.

He would give his whole life and time for him-now that it sounded cheesy but Cas really would. When he realized it has been more than five minutes, he tried to shook Dean in the gentlest way possible but the man was long way gone, already snoring quietly. Cas smiled. His lips curled without hesitation, wondered how the hell they ended up like this. Now Dean was clinging to him, his grip tight still somehow gentle. It took moments to escape from Dean’s arms- for Chuck’s sake, the dude was practically stuck to him. Soon he got up, pulled a random sweatpant from the closet and made his way to the kitchen.

Cas was always grumpy when it came to coffee. And yet Dean had mentioned he’d make coffee for him, he was sleeping- and even snoring. Cas simply didn’t want to wake him up. “ I saw that coming. ” He huffed a laugh to himself as he reached for the grocery bags, looking for coffee.

Dean knows him.

Knows what he likes and what he hates. He pulled out the coffee bags- hell, that was a lot of bags comparing that it was just a monthly stock- maybe the best idea was to open a coffee shop- he was sure Dean would eat all the pie they have. That’s a terrible way to run a business.

Soon Dean woke up again, left a soft kiss on his cheek as he reached for the coffee pot. They never thought their life would be this calm and domestic, they never complained. Dean and Cas made the pancakes together. Mostly, Dean made them as Cas watched him with a fond look on his face, just adoring how perfectly spread his freckles are across his skin, or how soft his bedhead looks.

Cas wouldn’t change their lazy mornings to anything.


End file.
